Past, Present, And The All Too Distant Future
by BeatYouWithMyCleaver561
Summary: What if Stiles had a sister? What if she had run away when their mother had died? What if she had met the Hales before Season 1 started off and had befriended the hard-rock, Derek Hale. Pairings are as followed - Isaac/OC/Stiles, Derek/OC, OC/OC, Danny/OC, Lydia/Jackson, Allison/Scott, Sheriff/Melissa McCall, Matt/OC. Help get the ball rolling in the right direction :D I SALUTE YOU
1. Coming Back

**Sitka's P.O.V**

Waking up, I literally rolled myself outta bed. Checking the clock, I groaned. It was so early. Why brain, why?! Huffing, I sucked it up and padded to the bathroom, flashing my claws out every so often. Yea, I'm a wolf, problem? Anyways, I went human and my hair fell naturally over my shoulders, all the way to my waist. Brushing it down, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, the usual morning stuff. It was be the last day I would spend in this damned one story house. Plus, I'd be moving back to Beacon Hills. Grabbing my iPod and phone, I prepared for a road trip. Calling up the others, I heard Myka's phone go off and they emerged from the trees, tails in the air, looking like total bosses.

Laughing to myself, I greeted them. "Hey you."

"Sup Sitka, what's goin' on," James answered, promptly jumping into my arms. He waved his tail around purposfully in my face, making me sneeze.

"What's going on is I'm having an allergic reacting to your damned tail, that's what's 'goin' on'," I growled, dropping him just before he went human.

"Hey now, don't start a battle before we even get back into town," Myka smirked, just as I was about to leap on James.

"Yea, it's not like we're werewolves and Argents," Blake said, and I twitched violently. One of my quirks that they were all very familiar with, so none of them took notice.

"We haven't seen not one werewolf since we left Beacon Hills. And that was over, what, 4 years ago? Do you think there are gonna be both werewolves _and_ argents when we get back," a new voice spoke, and I recognized Reighle (Riley/Rylee).

"Exactly, so we should get moving in order to find out," I muttered, going to my car (a black 1967 Chevi Impala) and putting in my iPod. "Come on, it's not like they're gonna wait for us."

The rest crouded into the car and we drove off. At one point, the song had changed to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, and we were all scream singing the lyrics. I played it back so we could sing from the begining.

"I'm waking up. To ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust," Myka sang, and we all smiled. "I'm breathing in the chemicals." That was our cue and we all took a breath, gasping, then blew it out, like in the song. "I'm breaking in, I'm shaping up. Then checking out on the prison bus. This is in the apocolypse. Whoa. I'm waking up."

"I feel it in my bones," James started this time, his voice catching the voice of the singers. "Enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age."

"Whoa," we harmonized, this time literally screaming out the words. "I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa. I'm radioactive, radioactive!"

Suddenly, we all bust out laughing followed by growls and whimpers.

"Guys, remember the battle? Between the Hales and the Argents," I asked.

"Feeling nostalgic, little sister? Anyways, yea, we remember. Why do you ask," James said gently, knowing I could break out crying at any second. Mood swings. -_-

"I was just wondering, where was it in Beacon Hills that the Hales lived," I said casually, though I was dying to know on the inside. Derek Hale still walked in my dreams, though he might be dead by now.

"They lived in a forest, or in case you've forgotten. Derek was the one who found you, and we just followed suit," Reighle smiled, his eyes glazing over. He was probably remembering Laura Hale, the older sister of Derek. The Hale children had stolen all our hearts, and they'd never returned them before we left.

"Yea, I know the Derek part," I muttered, turning on my left blinker before turning on a road that lead into town.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, except for the blaring music.

First it was Blood On The Dance Floor, then Hollywood Undead, and then Creature Feature, going down the line from our favorite bands. Soon we arrived at our new house, and it was COLOSAL. Like a friggin' mansion. Anyway, we signed the papers from the land lord and got settled. Realizing the sudden obvious, we laughed and got back in the car, driving to the local high school.

"I can't believe we almost forgot that," Myka laughed, making the rest of us chuckle and smirk.

"Well, we can be scatter-brained sometimes," I admitted.

"Some more than others," James teased, and I pretended to fake cry, swerving the car around.

Reighle screeched and the others bust out laughing harder as I pulled up at the school. We got out, signed up, made our last name 'Cryters' and went back home.

I looked at up at the house infront of us. "So this is where we live now," I sighed.

"I suppose it is," Blake spoke for the first time since we had all sang in the car.

The others nodded and we bowed our heads, wolves now, and curled our tails over our paws. We filed into the house and I collapsed onto my bed, since it was getting dark. I took my pills and went on in my nightly ritual of screaming and crying into my pillow before going to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	2. Oh My God

**Stiles' P.O.V**

Running over to Scott's house, I was so excited. First the call, now this. Damn dad wouldn't let me in on what it was, but I found out. I saw Scott doing pull-ups in front of his bathroom door. Trying to move forward, I slipped and nearly fell off and when I caught my balanca and pulled myself up to look in the window he was gone. I stumbled again and landed upside down, in a surprise attack right in front of Scott's face.

We both started screaming. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing," Scott screamed, holding a bat in his hand. What was he gonna do with it, beat me?

"You weren't answering your phone," I screeched back, still upside down. It was hurting my ribs. e_e "Why do you have a bat," I shrilled, the both of us glancing at the stick.

"I thought you were a predetor," he whined, throwing the bat down."

"A pre -. Nevermind. Look, I know it's late, you gotta hear this," I ignored his whining, barley able to control my excitment. "I saw my dad leave a few minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing every officer from the Beacon department and even state police," I grinned, the pain in my ribs settling to a dull ache. It was nothing compared to almost exploding with being so AWESOME.

"For what," Scott asked, looking bewildered. He should know me better.

"Two hikers found a body in the woods," I answered, flipping over to land on my feet. I should be in gymnastics or something, I'm so damned flexible.

"A dead body," my best friend asked in his most innocent I'm-such-a-retard voice ever.

"No, a body in water," I huffed, sarcasm kicking in after the long run/gym class stunt. "Yes, dumb ass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl. Prolly in her late 20's."

"Well, hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for."

This was the question! I'm so excited. "That's the best part. They only found half," I answered, nearly squeaking out the last sentence. Scott stared at me like I had two heads. "We're goin'." Grabbing his arm, we drove to the crime scene in my Jeep and stopped at Beacon Hills Preserve. Quite a nice place to dump a body, if I do say so myself.

"We're seriously gonna do this," Scott asked in his whining voice again.

God kid, lighten up a little. "You're the one who's always bitchin' about nothing ever happening in this town."

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a growing effort," I scoff sarcasticly, knowing we'll be benchies this year, just like last year.

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott pouted, sticking his hands in his pockets and throwing on his hoodie. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a patheticly unrealistic one."

Scott chuckled at that and I praised myself.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for... exactly," Scott asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Huh," I grunted, trying to sound casual. I was failing so damned hard. "I didn't even think about that, really. Did you?"

Scott totally knew it too. "And uhhh... what if who ever killed the body is still out here," he asked, changing the subject. Thank. God.

"Also stuff that I didn't exactly think about."

"It's," Scott panted as we climbed up a steep ravine. Asthma, dammit, "Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"Gee, thank you, Scott. I know that."

"Maybe the, uhh," I knew he was having trouble breathing, but hey! It's not like I had asthma like he did, "the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flash-light, huh," he wheezed, taking out his inhaler and breathing in the medicine.

Looking over the rise, I flattened myself to the ground and Scott did too, hiding ourselves behind tree roots and bushes. The police were coming with flashlights and dogs.

I took off running, making Scott follow suit. Suddenly, I tripped over something and my friend landed next to me. Next thing I knew, I was face to face with a red fox. Wide eyed, it took me a minute to process. Were there any foxes in California? Probably.

The fox growled at me and showing it's teeth. Long, sharp, and sickly looking from the lighting. Another wolf filed out behind it and gave it a sharp nip on the ear. Claws flashed and the dogs were tussling within seconds, snarling and yowling.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die!"


	3. Old Family Friend

**Derek's P.O.V.**

Jaws snapping, I lunged for the she fox. Didn't she smell the markers when she crossed the border into my territory? I snarled and leapt for her throat, but she was fast. Ducking she ran backwards and I followed her. She wasn't getting away that easy. I leaped on her back just as she spun around to face me and she bit down on my tail. Hard. Howling, I fell off her and while she still held my tail in her jaws, she swung me into a rock. I growled at her and my eyes flashed blue. It seems I took her by surprise, seeing as her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly steadied and flew for my belly. I had just missed her blow when she slammed into my side, full speed, and knocked me to my back. We rolled around for a few heart beats until she threw me away from her. I got back on my paws and found her staring at me with dark purple eyes. And there was something about them, something I didn't quite understand, but at the same time I did... I didn't get to ponder it for long. She suddenly stood on her toes, fur bushed out like a porcupine and her eye (reason why I didn't put 'eyes') went wild and flashing. And that's when I saw it. The swirl on her chest. Just like the swirl I had on my back. I wondered if it meant the same for her as it did for me. Alpha, beta, omega.

Her fur smoothed just as I figured out the obvious - I knew this girl. "Who are you," I asked, still wondering if I should trust her or not.

She didn't answer, but her face held all the answers.

"Why wont you speak," I asked again, wanting her to say at least one word that would give me a hint as to who she was.

She tilted her head and blinked at me, like I should already know who she was. It was like she was deaf. I don't remember having any deaf friends. -_-

"I should already know, shouldn't I?"

She just nodded and blinked again, this time smiling at me. I knew that smile.

"Can you give me a hint," Other than a smile. I said to myself. She didn't need to know that.

She suddenly twitch, a weird looking thing. Her right eye completely closed and the whole right side of her body jerked, her right hind paw almost going to her ear. And in that brief moment, I was able to see something. A scar. On her right eye. Covering almost the whole right side of her face.

And that's exactly when I realized who it was I was talking to.

"Sitka?"

The she fox smirked and leaped away into the bushes, tail snaking out behind her. By now I was human, shirtless and bewildered. Sitka was back?

* * *

In my house the next day, I decided to back track. Sitka was 13 when she left/died, and if she's back in Beacon Hills now, that means she isn't dead but she just ran away. If she only ran away, she'd have needed education, and she still needs education. So if she was 13 when she left, and she's been gone for nearly two years, that means she's 15, which means she's in high school, and the only high school in Beacon Hills is Beacon Hills High School. This was so damned complicated, but I couldn't stop now. I ran to the high school and sure enough, there she was. And with the others too. They were with a group of kids, three to be exact, and I decided to keep their appearance in mind. From the look on Sitka's face, both the groups would be hanging together on a regular basis.  
I decided to leave it until tomorrow and figure everything out then.

Sitka Stilinski is back in Beacon Hills.


	4. Like Old Times

**Derek's P.O.V**

Panting, I pulled himself up one last time, and dropped to the floor. Starting to do push-ups, I listened intently for signs of movement near Sik's house. I'd called to her last night, out side of her window. I'd never expected a reply, and didn't get one. _I wonder how her school day is going._ Stopping, I stood up and ran from the house to Sitka's, but only half way. When I stopped to catch my breath near a small clearing, I heard the instrumental of 'My Heart Will Go On (by Celine Dion)' and a loud sobbing noise. Creeping closer, but not too close as to expose myself, I looked past and saw Sitka curled up at the base of a tree, deep within it's roots, crying, blasting the same song that was playing from her iPod. With each sob, her body heaved with effort. I didn't know what she was crying about, but I wanted to.

I suddenly smiled as I remembered one of her old sayings. _'I'm not about that life._'

_Well,_ I thought, _you are now._

Walking out of the shadows of the trees, I ran to her and kneeled at her side. "What's wrong Sikky?"

Instead of getting an answer, she took one look at me and I threw her into a hug, unable to stand the pain in her eyes. I queezed into the hole and leaned against a root, setting Sikta in my lap while she cried into my shirt. I rocked her and rubbed her back, just listening to her cry. A little while later, I realized that her iPod started playing 'Love Story (by Taylor Swift)' and I heard her singing.

"But I got tired of waiting. And wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was...fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said 'Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head," Raena looked up at Derek, into his eyes, "I don't know what to think. He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and says -"

"Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say..." I had picked up the song and sang the part of Romeo, while Skita beamed.

"YES." We both scream/sang the word and then started laughing, Skita's tears gone from sight and memory for a long while.

Music in the back ground, we began talking. "You know Love Story?"

"Well yea, not all men are hard asses," I said, sarcasm in my voice.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the cutest thing."

"When I first met you, I thought I'd be forced to kill you."

Sitka looked at me like"O_e" and huffed at me. "S'not funny, D."

I smriked and looked at our hands. Bringing my own closer to hers, I put his fingers around Sitka's and stared at them for what seemed like an eternity.

"How are...things?" Sitka asked awkwardly, breaking the silence.

It was only then did I realize what a creeper I was being and let go of her hand. "Oh, uhm, things are good. You know, concidering nearly all my family is dead."

Sitka let out a yelp and I looked up, only to see her staring at him with horror and sympathy.

"It wasn't that bad, me and Laura are handling it."

"_**Are?**_ You mean, she's still alive?"

"Yea, why are you asking. Do you wish I was dead too?"

As a new voice spoke, both our heads snapped up to find Laura staring at us, eyes glowing with half rage.

"Derek, what are you doing here, you know it's not safe," she barked, grabbing my arm and dragging me out, Sitka landing from my lap with a bump.

"What? It's not like I was parading around town screaming **'WEREWOLF! HUNT ME! HUNT ME!' **I'm not that dense Laura," I growled, Sik staring at us like she had no idea what was going on.

"I know your werewolves, but you don't have to hide. It's not like the world is filled with hunters," she grunted, dragging herself out of the roots.

"How do you know that? Derek, is she your girl friend," Laura huffed.

And to conclude the awkwardness, Sik's iPod had started playing the most untimley song. EVER. 'Paparazzi (by Lady Gaga)'

I winced and Sitka slammed her face into a tree. Literally.

"What? You were sitting on his lap and crying into his shirt, if that's not a relationship, I don't know what is."

"You obviously don't," I said, tossing Sitka her iPod and sending her on her way back home.

I don't have a crush on my young, 15 year old, long-lost child-hood friend/counter part. Do I?


	5. Guess Who?

**Sitka's P.O.V.**

"Guess who I just talked to," I hollered, exploding through the ferns on the other side of the cave tunnel. Ready to implode on myself with excitement, I barked until the others came out of their hollows.

"Dammit, Sitka, what _is_ it," Myka growled, half sliding half jumping down from her perch above the water pool.

"You have to guess," I sang.

An exasperated sigh from James made me bounce and turn, seeing him right beside me. Like a ninja. "Charlie the unicorn," the male asked, sarcasm practically _dripping_ from his large canines.

"No, smart ass, two of the last remaining Hales," I hissed back, striding over to the pool, my head and tail held high while my whiskers twitched in amusement, watching their faces go from wonder to confusion to fear.

"What do you mean 'last remaining'," Blake huffed, walking after me. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a crush on me.

"I mean the Hale house burnt down a little after we ran," I grunted, hopping easily over the small lake in the cave and onto the ledge above, "and Laura, Peter, and Derek were the only ones who survived."

By now everyone was staring. Me with my claws constantly scraping against the rock didn't make anything less... oh, how do I put this, _'frightening'._ You see, me and Laura had never gotten along when we all lived at the Hale house. She never thought I was truly one of them, and I can't blame her. I'm a Stilinski at heart.

***/FLASHBACK\\***

Cameras flashing, five-year-olds screaming, music blasting in everyone's ears. Just a typical Christmas. Sitka, not wanting to get thrown into the freezing lake for a _second_ time that night went into a burrow, able to watch but not be seen.

A few minutes passed and Derek flashed a knowing glance at the root and came over a short while after. "Why ya hidin," he asked, crouching down in the burrow with his friend.

"Getting away from all the noise and chaos," Sitka muttered, raven-black hair falling in her face. She was glad. Her hair had been like a sheild since the incedent when'd lost her eye. _Well, Laura was pleased, _the young girl thought seethingly, rage bubbling up in her throat, ready to come out a snarl. _Just another thing to make fun of me for. First not even being able to be a werewolf, and now I have no right eye. What's next, I become blind all together?_

Sitka must have said something, because then Derek said, "She doesn't understand is all. She's probably just jelly that you were that made those necklaces that are able turn you into any animal you wanna be. You're like a witch," he added, poking his best friend's shoulder. He brushed away the small girl's scene/emo-like hair and looked at both Sitka's eyes, not even wavering at her damaged one. He'd been the only one who hadn't made fun, who understood, who didn't care what she looked like, and she was grateful for that.

Sitka smiled and pulled Derek into a hug, arms around his neck, and nuzzled his cheek. "Thanks D," she muttered against his skin, feeling him smile in return.

"Anything and everything for you, Sikky," he replied, and the two friends stayed like that for a while. They then sat back and watched the rest of the scene, laughing suddenly as one of their family fell or did something stupid or just laughed for no reason at all, just to break the silence between them.

***\\END FLASHBACK/***

Shaking myself, I glanced around. "Well, let me fill you in. Apparently Centipede (nicknames for a reason, most explained in the next few chapters) Peter had a _lot_ of burn damage from all that, so he's in some sort of care, in a coma I suppose. Laura is still a bitch, as always, and Derek is just... well, he's Derek," I explained, muttering the last part. None of them needed to know I had a crush on that rock, if they didn't already.

"So, what do we do now, go to them," Blake asked.

"Yea, we should," Reighle said, a grin so big on his face so huge he looked like Jeff the Killer. e_o

"Oh, fine. But I will lead you there. Wanna go tonight or tomorrow?"

Should have known that was a dumb question.

And so we began our trek, through the forest, to the Hale house. I soon spotted Derek no sooner than I spotted Laura.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

Reighleh and Myka crept a more forward, tails still, weight gathered into their haunches like they were stalking prey and about to pounce.

Quick as a flash, I rammed into Myka, sending all three of us tumbling down the ravine. I heard James and Blake dart away on their side, so that must have meant one or both of the siblings was coming. I grabbed Reighleh scruff in my jaws and hauled the lot of us through the bushes. Sliding into a tree, I saw the others do the same and we jumped the boughs/branches (e_e) all the way over so we could see the Hale house roof. Burned.

Blake had to visibly hold in a screech when he saw the reckage/reckege (e_e), the others just bowed their heads while I just stared. Like someone had taken a crow bar to my gut. Turning, I slithered around the tree and came within ear shot of the two people we were here for.

"But I swear I heard something," Laura was saying to Derek, clearly mystified. She should know we can move faster than scroungy ol' werewolves any day of our lives.

"Yea, a squirrel maybe," Derek scoffed, but his nose was twitching. He obviously smelled my scent. But he wanted to hide it. And for that, I'm grateful.

I decided I was bored with hanging sideways on a tree trunk. "Nope, ye smelled us," I yowled, making the two look up from their banter.

"I knew it was you," Laura said, lip visibly trying not to curl at the sight of me while the other filed out of the trees. I may be younger than both the remaining Hale children, but I could over power them if I wanted to. Laura should keep that in mind.

"You thought right," Myka said quickly as I opened my mouth to say something. Well good, 'cause things might not have gone very well if she _hadn't_ stopped me from talking.

"How about you come join us," Derek offered after giving us all a good once-over.

"Sure," Reighleh said, scratching the back of his neck. He was taken out of his awkward stance when Laura grabbed his free wrist and pulled him towards the house.

The rest of us screamed 'BONFIRE' and stampeded after them. We had a pretty good time, y'know, starting an actual fire, having marshmallows (which actually make me SICK by the way) and then I whipped out the goods. SOUR STUFF. Sour gummies, sour stuff that came in a tube (not like _that_ you SICKOS -_e), and just about anything that left a taste in your mouth like you'd just been sucking on a lemon. (For the last time, QUIT THINKING DIRTY. :|)

After that, I had an idea.

"Wanna have a sleep over at our place," I offered to Derek and Laura. After pondering, we all went back to me and my friend's domain and arranged sleeping places.

"Reighleh, you be with Laura. James, you'll be with Blake. Sitka, you be with Derek and that just leaves me. Have a good sleep," Myka smirked. Should have known she'd make us all sleep in the same bed as our crushes. (More about OC crushes/character crushes in later chapters.)

Sticking my tongue out at Myka, followed by everyone else doing the same, I went up to my room.

"You can have the bathroom first, D," I said to him, already taking off my top. Thank god I remembered to put a bra on. (Black lace =3)

"Oh, ok, thanks," Derek said in a somewhat flustered voice. My eye twitched in amusement, the good one mind you, and I looked over the room.

***/FLASHBACK\\***

"Oh my god, Peter, come quickly, I think she's sick," Skylar wailed.

"Mum, I'm fine," Sitka groaned, blinking a few times. Why did the room look so different?

"I'm sure she's fine, Sky," Peter soothed, crouching in front of Sitka to get a better look. "Open your eye wide for me sweety," he asked gently. At the lack of plurals in his sentence, Sitka flinched slightly but did as she was told and widened her eye, the room looking no less different.

Peter grabbed a small flashlight, like the ones eye doctors used, and looked closely at his neice/daughter/foster-child's eye. After a few minutes, Sitka's eye watered and she blinked, not able to keep it open much longer. Peter seemed he was finished and patted her back, giving her a bottle with eye drops in it.

"Use one," he suggested, turning back to Sitka's foster mother. "Well Skylar, it seems Sitka is just fine. It's just that she's become color blind in her one good eye," Peter said. The rest of the family had come to the door of Sitka's room, after hearing Skylar shriek like that, and gasped at the news.

"Can you still see colors or just black and white now, like a dog," Laura spoke up into the silence that had taken the room/hallway.

Sitka gave her an ':|' face. How the young girl hated when cousin Laura teased. "I can see all the colors, but they're just mixed up. Like red isn't red anymore, it's...," he voice trailed off, desperate to find something red. Pointing to the young James' shirt, she nodded. "Yellow."

Everyone let out a sigh of amusement/relief and Laura huffed, striding away from the group.

And that was the day that Sitka lost her sense of color.

***\\END FLASHBACK/***

Coming out of the bathroom, I saw Derek lying sprawled across the floor.

"I told you, we're both in the bed, now get up off the floor and lets get some sleep," I said. Derek looked at me and nodded, waiting 'til I got in to slide in after me. His arms slipped around my waist and his face was in the bakc of my neck, my hair, breathing warm on my skin, making me suppress a shiver.

I twitched and Derek snorted lightly in amusement. "Crtyer," he muttered against my back.

"Hale," I yawned back, turning to face him. Wrong. Move. Our noses were now inches -no- _**CENTIMETERS**_ apart.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered, stroking my now half-tangled hair.

"Me too," I whispered back, pressing my face into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

We stayed like that for I dunno how long until we drifted into sleep.

And oh, how it was good to be back.


	6. Oh, Happy Day

(This chapter is a bit different, just to let you know. We shall be delving into sexualities a bit more... clearly than before. And I give a shout out to PrincezzShell101. I agree, Derek and Sitka are indeed cute. ^-^ Please keep continuing to post your wonderful comments and I hope you stay liking this story. Enough with the sappy stuff, let's get on with the story my lovetts. I SALUTE YOU, PRINCEZZSHELL101 :D)

**Derek's P.O.V.**

Waking up, I felt Sitka sprawled out on top of me. It atcually felt nice and I whined when she rolled over. "Someone likes my weight, eh," she muttered, _OBVIOUSLY_ hearing my protest.

"S'not like you're fat or anything," I said back, looping my legs between hers.

"Yes I am," she grunted, trapping my leg with her ankles and rolling back over me.

"If anything, you're like... You're like a carrot," I said, pulling on my thinking face.

"A carrot? So now we're camping weights with vegitables, yea," she mused, poking my chest.

"Obviously," I muttered, rolling her onto her back.

"DON'T GET CUM STAINS ON THE SHEETS," Myka yelled from behind us.

"LIKE WE WOULD," Sitka yelled back, bumping her head into my chest. "Kill me now," she whispered, exposing her neck.

I, being my usual playful morning self, went forward and nipped her throat, causing her to fake-moan. "Oh, so, you like that do you," I asked cheekily against her skin.

She made sort of a "fffff" sound and nodded.

I smirked and went down her neck, nipping until I managed to find her weak spot and she moaned again, only louder. "Oh, well that sounded real," I smiled, looking up at her. "Was it?"

"Course it was real," she huffed, pulling me up to get us face leveled again. "You can make any woman fall to their knees with just a swish of your manly black hair," she giggled, puffing out her chest.

My guess, it was imitation of me. "I so do not look like that," I whined, pouting.

"The hell you do," she sniped, pouting back. Her puppy dog eyes were by _far_ better than mine. Big, blue, water-y, and it looked like someone had kicked her two-month-old kitten in the head.

"I give up! Just stop looking at me like that," I whined, surrendering.

"Bow to me peasant," she ordered, rolling me over.

"Nevarrr," I laughed, bowling us both onto the floor. She squealed and started pounding on my chest. "Say uncle," I screamed, amusement never leaving my stance.

"In your dreams," she countered, going limp.

Thinking I'd been quite rough, I loosned my grip. Which made her leap up and sprawl me over the floor.

"Even Missy wouldn't fall for the play dead trick, and she was four," Sitka teased, poking my belly.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it. It's. On," I said. I quickly rushed out of the room, went downstairs, and into the kitchen. I came back and threw Sitka a can. "Prepare to meet your maker, fould demon," I play growled.

She caught it expertly and we began stalking each other in a circle. She darted out into the hall and leaped over the railing, landing square on the ground. "Catch me now, Thomas O'Malley," she shrieked, running into the back yard.

"You'll pay for that," I screamed back, following suit. She was a good hider. The wind was blowing in a different direction, so I needed to get behind it. By then she might have alread f - _crack._ I turned and looked into the trees. One of the bushes was shaking. A bracnh rustling on my other side made me turn and I did a 180. It was then that I realised what she was doing. "Y'don't scare me, Sika," I called, wanting to draw her out. Pulling out my can, I sniffed, only put it down again. This scent wasn't Sitka's.

"But what if I never find it again."

The voice was one of the ones I'd heard when me and Sitka had fought. _Find what? _Then it came to me. The kid was looking for his inhaler. I snorted and fished around in my pockets for it, stepping forward until we could see each other in plain sight. Mind you, I was still keeping an eye out for Sitka, she'd strike wether people were watching or not.

The smaller, more fidgety one tapped the bigger, burlier one who was bending over, searching in the leaves for his inhaler. _Fool, _I thought. Then I smelled it. Werewolf. The one who was in the leaves was a werewolf, fresh bitten, most likely last night.

"Oh, uh, we were just... Looking for my inhaler," the werewolf stuttered.

I sighed, feighning disintrest. "S'private property either way."

"Yea, sorry dude, it's just really important. You know he gets these horrible spases, though he hasn't had them since we were like, 13, it's still very possible for him to have them again," the shorter one babbled. But there was something about the dorky little teen that had me thinking.

I would ponder it later. Throwing the small divice to the werewolf, who caught it, no doubt, I turned and went back through the trees. Almost when they were immidiatley out of sight and hearing, I was smashed into, full speed, by Sitka. I yelped and we rolled down a ravine, surviving without injury, THANK GOD.

"Haha, I win again," she said, prancing around on her delicate little fox paws.

"Only because I got held up by talking to a werewolf and his human friend," I muttered. That got her attention.

"Oh my god, who was it," she begged, pulling her best my-kitten-has-just-been-bitch-slapped-with-a-frying-pan/I-beg-of-you-to-tell-me-what-happened face.

"Well, I don't know their names, but they looked about 16 or 17. One of them had light brown hair, a jacket, brown/hazel eyes I suppose, he was utterly annoying and didn't shut up. The other one was bigger, darker colored hair, a bit of a high voice, well both of them had high voices rather, and of course, he was the werewolf," I explained. Sitka looked like she was about to explode.

"I know who they were," she muttered.

"Who were they," I asked, inching closer to her.

"Stiles and Scott. I used to know them before...," she broke off, taking a bit of a deep breath. "Before I ran away."

DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNN. Oh my god, yes, so. NOW, WE SHALL WAITITH FOR PEOPLE TO ASK ME ABOUT P.O.V.s. Who's P.O.V. next, Derek's (continued), Sitka's (that girl's gonna have some MIGHTY wicked flashbacks), Stiles' (the kid is gonna be WAY confused), or Scott's (can't say much about him, his P.O.V.'s gonna be short, since I don't exactly know what to with him yet.) SO WHO SHALL IT BEITH?!

On with it. So we have now seen the happier side of Derek. And in case you were wondering, in those cans that he grabbed was whipped cream. I recently read this vampire story on quotev where they verbaly assulted each other with whip cream in cans, IF you want that battle to be continued with Derek and Sitka, I suggest you say it in your comments, because if that happens, SITKA'S SEXUALITY WILL BE REVEALED and there _will_ in fact be more hints OF sex in the upcoming chapters, just gotta get my mind in the right place. (Creative juices =3)

Alright, al_**RIGHT**_, you can stop throwing tomatoes and shit, I know this chapter sucked, and I _**KNOW**_ that isn't what they said in the TV show, but I wanted to change it _**UP**_ a little bit. PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME.

I will be writing longer chapters. Some may be suckish, some may soon one day rule this world, but keep in mind that I am YOUNG and a girl can only do so MUCH. *dramitic 'slide-down-wall-while-screaming-"NO-ONE-UNDERSTANDS"'-thing.*

Songs used (=3) -

Creature Feature - Such Horrible Things

Creature Feature - The Greatest Show Unearthed

Creature Feature - A Gorey Demise

Creature Feature - Grave Robber At Large

Fall Out Boy - I Don't Care

Ellie Goulding - Lights

Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Taylor Swift - Safe & Sound

Taylor Swift - Fifteen

Forever The Sickest Kids - She's A Lady

Cody Simpson - Iyiyi

James Blunt - You're Beautiful

AAAAANNNDDDD

Lollipop Luxury - Jefree Star

Yes, I know, interesting song choice, problem with it? I. THINK. _**NOT.**_ Yea, stay tuned, cuz I shallith be making it another chapter SOON. Bless your face. If you sneezed whilist reading this, bless you. PEACE LOVETTS! (YouseewhatIdidthere? Iseewhatyoudidthere!)


	7. Battles, Past, And The Present Hell

**Sitka's P.O.V.**

(I decided to do Sitka's because she has a very... troubling/interesting past. Most of her time was spent with the Hales, but we'll learn what happened before she 'ran away' like she said in the last chapter. Aaaand, we will also learn more about her music choice, intrests, abilities, and more likely, sexuality. I STILL SALUTE YOU, PRINCEZZ :DDD)

We trekked back to the house, cans in our grasps, always throwing glances at one another in case one should try something... Quick as a fish, I shot out my hand and sprayed, covering his cheek with cream. I raised my arms in triumph as he grunted with surprise, while I screamed to the heavens.

"You mad, bro," I taunted. "You mad?"

He glared at me and held his can at the ready.

"Come at me bro," I screamed, starting to run back to the house. Getting out my iPod, fumbling with it slightly, I put on some POTC (Pirates Of The Carribean) soundtrack music and hid behind the couch, whipped cream can readied like a gun against my chest.

He came in and the really intense part of the music started playing. "I know you're here," he called.

I waited for a minute before racing out from behind the couch, barely missing a spray of cream as the music started getting louder and I ran upstairs, diving under the bed.

Derek came in and started looking aorund for me.

_Sitka, you dumb ass, there's no way you can get out now without getting hit,_ I told myself.

Then he went into the bathroom and I crawled out on my paws, making him leap after me. I screeched and so did he. Flinging my body of the railing of the stairs, I swept past a dumb-founded Myka and heard Derek follow suit behind me. The can in my mouth, I began running as fast as my legs would take me, now a jaguar, I stretched my legs which propelled me to go faster. But Derek caught my tail, clawing his way up and throwing us both down a steep ravine. We rolled down in a tangle of paws and tails, laughing and screaming the whole way down. My back was then slammed up against a boulder, while Derek used _**MY**_ body to break _**HIS**_ fall. Oh, the Irony.

We both started laughing and my iPod _**MAGICALLY **_showed up, playing the POTC love theme.

"Oh my god," we said in usion. Trying to get more comfortable, I moved from under Derek and weaved my way onto his stomach, now humans as we listened to the music play. It started to rain and the iPod was pushed into the rock crevice, so as not to get wet, and we got totally soaked.

***/FLASHBACK\\***

Sitka was running. She didn't know why, and didn't know where, all she knew was that she was running. It was dark and she could hear something blundering through the bushes behind her. Sitka had told herself not to be afraid, that she was doing this to protect her family and the people of Beacon Hills, but somehow, fear took over when she saw the beast and she just couldn't help but run.

It was winter and snow was freshly packed on the ground under her paws. She dared to sniff the air and over the over-whelming reek of Thylin (Tie-len), she could smell the frozen water of the lake in front of her. That's what she would do. She'd drown the mosnter, even if she had to drown with it. Going into the center of the lake, where the ice was less thick, she waited for it, snarling. It came into a view, a huge lumbering animal. The two faced each other and the Thylin's spine rippled, showing a spine that was lined with sharp bones sticking out.

Sitka took no time in leaping at the creature and the two fought brutally. The young female could hear the Hales calling to her, but only just, because of the blood roaring in her ears. She caught the Thylin's ear and ripped, blood spattering on the ice. The beast in front of her held up a paw, the claws black and long and sharp as daggers. Lighting cracked and thunder ripped the sky apart as the bigger animal sliced it's beastly claws across the side of Sitka's face. She screamed, blood running into her mouth and leapt for the attackers throat, throwing the two backwards with such force that the ice split.

Before anyone could do anything, creature and wolf were dragged under, into the black abyss of water.

Peter screamed, Laura called out, and Derek took action. He went forward, only to have a paw clamped over his tail by his uncle.

"Uncle Peter, we have to help her," Derek yelled over the raging storm.

"I just don't want two of you getting drowned. I'm going in, you and the others stay here," Peter said as the other Hales came racing out of the trees.

"No, your weight'll be too heavy, your fur will drag you down. I can deflect the water, just please, let me go instead," Derek pleaded, tears filling in his eyes.

Peter thought for a second before nodding and stepping away from the hole.

Derek took a deep breath, looked up at the sky, and saw a single star. That one star gave him all the hope he needed as the young boy plunged into the freezing water, working his paws, struggling to keep his eyes open against the sting of cold. Something like a red whisp came up from lower down, and as he worked his paws towards it, he saw the bodies. One of the Thylin and the other of his friend. Derek couldn't help but almost scream in horror as he saw where the blood was coming from.

The right side of Sitka's face was ripped open, right on the eye. Derek tensed and kept swimming, grasping her scruff in his jaws as he kicked out strongly, seeking the surface. They swam and broke above the ice, Derek taking a much needed breath, his lungs burning from not being to breathe for so long as he collapsed onto the ice.

Sitka was unconsious, her breathing shallow, and her heart beat slow. She was losing great amounts of blood and even when they took her , he couldn't do much. Putting a protecter over her damaged eye and turning the heat down, laying a blanket over her body, he came out to tell the rest of the family the news.

"She's very weak and most likely wont make it past the night," he said, earning gasps and wails from everyone. No one was able to say actual _words_, just sob and cry and shake.

She should never have tried to fight that thing on her own in the first place. It was far too much for her, and she was only 13. There was only so much she could do. But still, the young female was determined to stop the monster from it's rampage and she'd done what she thought was right. Derek would have helped her if she'd asked, no doubt, but Sitka had wanted to prove to everyone, especially Laura, that she wasn't a useless waste of space, time, and energy.

And that decicion alone had nearly cost her her life.

***\\END FLASHBACK/***

I woke up, not realizing I'd fallen asleep, with my head on Derek's chest. It was right over his heart. The mighty beating of it must have lulled me to sleep somehow. Rolling off, careful not to wake him, I roamed the forest a bit. Finding a house near the high school, I recognized Lydia Martin. The one had turned me bisexual. Though I could never come out and tell her straight out I liked her, we'd been friends in our child hood. She probably wouldn't remember me now, what with my right eye torn out, my good eye color blind, and my black scene hair all the way down to my jeans covering my face. None of the others would remember me either for that matter.

Well, maybe Stiles.

***/FLASHBACK\\***

"C'mon on slow poke," Stiles called out, riding on his scooter out in the drive-way.

Scott, Sitka, and followed him, all three groggy from sleep.

Stiles gently -well not really gently, but just like, pushed it off to the side- put down his scooter, and ran to the car, tugging at it to be let in.

The Sheriff unlocked it and the children hopped in. (They're about 4-7 years old.)

Stiles started singing and after a while, so did Scott. Sheriff and Sitka seemed to be the only sensible ones, even though Sitka was only 4. The two sat in silence until they got to the hospital, and even then, the only eight words she said was "You have to unlock the door, Da."

They got into the building, signed in, and went into the room with Stiles' mother in a bed. The heart moniter was barely reading her heart rate, and Stiles thought it might be broken. They had dropped Scott off at his house, Scott's mother -Melissa- thanking them with a sympathetic smile, which Sitka had wnated the cut off her face with a jack hammer.

Things had calmed down soon enough and the family was now clustered around their dieing mother/wife, trying to hold back tears. The doctors had said there wasn't much they could do for her, and they'd accepted that. The whole family had. Especially Mrs. Stilinski.

As the heart moniter slowed even more, Sitka shook and huddled into her mothers side. Her mothers heart beat was weak and wavering, and as the the Sheriff came closer with Stiles clinging to his front side, his wife forecfully opened her eyes.

"I love you all," she said weakly, smiling at them best she could. The light in her eyes never left.

"We love you too," they all said usion, Sheriff choking on his words as tears came.

She smiled more and squeezed Sitka, who was now crying hard, sobs shaking her body.

Their eyes met and in that moment, the heart moniter flatlined and 's head lightly went back on the pillow, causing both chidlren to scream at the top of their lungs.

Sheriff went over and closed his wife's eyes, putting cross points gently on her face, holding Stiles as his son's body shook.

By now, doctors and nurses were in, trying to get her to wake up, but it was no use.

By the time they all had entered, was already dead.

***\\END FLASHBACK/***

I was now currently washing dishes while everyone -Minus Derek and Laura, they'd gone home already- watched The Lion King. It had gotten to the credits and Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John was playing, while everyone sang along.

I finished, put the dishes on the rack, and joined them. "And caaaan you feeel the looove tonight?"

"Tonight," the other harmonized.

"I was laid to rest. It's enough. To make kings and vagabons leave the very best," by now we were slow dancing, singing along with Elton as the sun set. Tomorrow, we were going to school. And hey, who knows what'll happen?

I may even see my long lost brother, Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA. So, if you didn't already know when she had the flashback, SITKA IS RELATED TO STILES. Well, let me clear things up a bit... NOPE. YOU'VE GOTTA WAAAIIITTT. OUr little Sikky is in fact bisexual, the one female who stole her heart is none other thannnn... *drum roll* LYDIA MARTIN. I'm sorry if I misspelled words/lyrics. Yea, I know I suck because I gave you a cliff hanger, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT, OK?! Yea, I'm mello-dramatic. Ok, so, what IF I said that I'm gonna put a few new characters in this story, who are kinda like Earl Ciel-Phantomhive and Sabastian Michealls...? I KNOW, I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE THIS, BUT THEY DROVE ME TO IT *points to nothing but air* Alright, well, I gotta get ready to go get me some cable annnddd shop. Let's hope this goes well.

Ok, so, I'm too lazy to list all the songs I listened to. But for you, I'll do it anyways.

Songs Used ~

Zeds Dead Remix - Eyes On Fire (Original by Blue Foundation)

Basshunter - DotA

Basshunter - All I Ever Wanted

Lifehouse - You And Me

Lifehouse - Falling Even More In Love With You

Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow (Perferrably the Scourge Warrior Cats version, It's an AMV)

Hedly - Bones Shatter (Never Say Never)

Get Scared - Sarcasm

Sporty-o - Let Me Hit It (Or just search When I'm Kitty, get to the best part. LOL.)

Cold Play - Fix You

Cold Play - Princess Of China

Cold Play Viva La Vida

Cold Play (Bear with me) - Paradise

Cold Play (Last song by this band, I swear) - Clocks

Athlete - Rubik's Cube

Regina Spector - Eet

Regina Spektor - Blue Lips

Lights - Pretend

Lights -Siberia

Lights - Quiet

Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed

AAAAAAAAAND

Colbie Caillat - Bubbly

YES, VERY INTERESTING SONG CHOICE. I absolutely LOVE Cold Play if you couldn't tell, lmao.

Oh and one more thing -

ＰＲＡＹ ＴＯ ＳＡＴＡＮ.

(KIDDING!~)


	8. First Impressions

**Isaac's P.O.V.**

(I chose Isaac because he'll be around a lot in this story. Not just because of the hell that is Season 2, but because of his character and over all calmness. SORRY FOR THERE NOT BEING CHAPTERS THESE PAST FEW DAYS, THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING, AND I GOT HIT WITH A BIG OL' BLOCK. ZOMFG, FORGIVEME FORGIVEME FORGIVEME FORGIVEME. AND I GOT OUT OF THE BED TODAY AND THOUGHT 'GET THE HELL UP AND WRITE THOSE DAMNED STORIES, THEY WONT GET DONE ON THEIR OWN! :U.!' SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE (don't know how to spell, lmao) HERE IS THE 8TH CHAPTER. BE. HAPPY. Ok, so, this has been three days in the making. I hope to make it long. OMG, THIS IS THE LAST DAY I'M HOLDING THIS OFF, I SWEAR.)

* * *

Getting onto my bike, I speed off down the street, still hurting from last night. My screaming still rings in my ears. Shaking my head, I hurdle towards the school and see a new group. How I know they're new is they're no more than five people. Locking up my bike, I walk slowly over to them. One of the girls is on a guys back, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

They turn their attention to me and I suddenly feel... woe, she's beautiful. "H-hi, I'm Isaac La-Lahey." Nice intro, bro. Smooth.

"Hello Isaac," they say at the same time. It's like their voices are one...

"Let me introduce you," the girl says. Still beautiful, with a voice like silk. Damn. "I'm Sikta, the other girlie is Myka, James is the one with the brown shirt on, Reighleh is the one who's back I'm on, Blake is the one closest the tree, Blake, GET YO ASS OVER HERE AND SAY HI."

The endless flow of words comes quick and I try to remember the names. _Sitka, Myka, James, Reighleh, and Blake. Cool._

"Couldn't you have let me stay? I was chatting up one of the pretty girls," Blake whines.

"Criminal Minds Survival Guide, Rule 1: Never talk to strangers if you do not know them. _**THAT**_ is why we tell our kids don't talk to strangers, don't take candy from strangers, don't even think about strangers in general. Jesus, who raised you?"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Hey, who's the new kid?"

"Dumb ass, _**WE**_ are the new kids."

This somehow resulted in light-hearted screaming from one side to another. I awkwardly cough and they turn to me again. "Sorry. We do that sometimes." I think that was James... He probably guessed my confusion, because then he said, "I'm James."

Nodding, the first bell sounded, which told all us kids to get inside the building.

We file into the building and something on Sitka catches my eye. "Your hair is covering your face."

"It's a blessing."

"Why is it a blessing?"

"Because I only have one eye, dearest."

Stopping dead in my tracks, I stare at her and she stares at me. How could such a beautiful creature like her only have one eye? And how'd she lose it?

"Oh, I uhh..."

"It's alright, I'm used to it by now. Had it since I was like, twelve."

My eyes widen and she nods slightly, as if assuring me that it was true.

Sitting with her back on a wall, she pats the spot next to her and pulls out her iPod. "Sit with me. Let's larn a little something about each other."

How can I refuse? She offers me a headphone and I thank her then put it in my ear, a sound blasting through. It takes a few moments until I realise that it's Infra-Red by PlaceBo.

"Nice song."

"Thanks, I love songs like this."

It turns out she does. Especially rock songs. Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Meg & Dia, even 30 Seconds To Mars. It also turns out she has a fetish for Creature Feature music.

"I've never heard of Creature Feature, what kind of music do they make?"

She just snorts in amusement and puts a song on called 'The Greatest Show Unearthed.' I'm guessing she pressed a button, because then another song came on and her face turned beet red.

"Sitka, what is this."

"UHNM."

"Sikta..."

"Fffffine. It's a song I heard on the radio, it's by Beyoncé and it's called Dance For You, happy?!"

I'm trying to hold in a laugh, but failing miserably.

"Yea, that's right, **laugh.** Wont be laughing when I take over the world."

Now we were both laughing. Scratch that, _**cracking up.**_

She whistled and patted my shoulder as the second bell rang, picking herself up off the floor. "You're not so bad, kid."

"Same to you." Awesome, she though I was alright. I'll have to make her think I'm marvelous. Soon.

_**VERY**_ soon.

* * *

I'M SO. SORRY EVERYONE. I DIDN'T MEAN TO KEEP YOU WAITING THIS LONG. And for those of you who are following my Warrior Cats story, that's gonna take a biiiit longer. D: Sorry lovies.

Songs used -

Listen To Your Heart - by D.H.T (The NONE techno version, I hate that one e_e)

You Are The Moon - by Hush Sound

Dance For You - by Beyoncé

Rainbow Veins - by Owl City

Bulletproof Heart - by My Chemical Romance

Shopping - by Barenaked Ladies

Sexy And I Know It - by LMFAO

You're Gonna Go Far Kid - by The Offspring

Blood On My hands - by The Used

The Virus Of Life - by Slipknot

Radioactive - by Imagine Dragons

Crime And Punishment - by Vocaloid

Infra-Red - by PlaceBo

I Need A Miracle - by Cascada

Next To You - by Tydzih

AAAAANNND

Don't Mess With Me - by Tempo Shark.

Bye lovetts! Late Christmas present I suppose. LOVE YA, MWAH!


	9. Marsh Love Part 1

**Sitka's P.O.V.**

(No, I'm not making it a habit to stay off my story for this long. e_e If anything, I'll be making LONG ass chapters that will blow your mind. READ~)

Taking out my science book, our teacher told us that we had a pre-test today. o_o I haven't studied. Up front and behind me, the others thought so too, because Myka looked like she was about to throw up.

A flash of white and I look at my desk.

_'Hey. I noticed you were having a heart attack back there. If you need answers or anything, I'm happy to help.'_

Looking up, I see him smile at me and smile back, turning the note over.

_'Thank's. ^^ That's sweet of you, Isaac.'_

_'No Problem.'_

The teacher passes out our tests and I give Isaac back the note with my number on it. He texts me and so now, we have each others numbers. ^-^

_'Hopefully not much a of a bother, dearie, but could you help with number 4?'_

_'Sure. You want the answer?'_

_'If that way's easier 8)'_

_'Lol, I think it's B.'_

_'S'a good answer. You'll need a nickname. How about... Pepper.'_

_'Why Pepper? Because I'm red hot?' _

_'Lmfao, half of the reason. The other reason is because of your black hair. My nickname is Dakota. Specific, South Dakota.'_

_'Because you wanna travel to Dakota?'_

_'Nope. That's Maine, dearest. When I was little, I ran away and my parents went all over searching for me. Little did they know, I was acually chilling in South Dakota. How I got all the way over there is beyond me. xD'_

_'LOL, when did they find you?! XD'_

_'They saw me on the news one day and my dad was like "holy shit, there she is", so, here I am. X)'_

_'Woooow. So that's why your nickname is Dakota. Damn, girl.'_

_'LOLOL. Isaac, what's your favorite band?'_

_'IMAGINE DRAGONS.'_

_'OMG, I LOVE THEM TOO. "WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE."'_

_'"RADIO ACTIVE, RADIO ACTIVE." Yesssss, that song is BOSS.'_

_'Yes, yes it is. Ok, so, what about "It's Time"?'_

_'I like that song too. The beat makes me wanna go Irish so I can do that leg thing.'_

_'XDD'_

_'Hey, uh, I know this is probably weird of me to ask you this, seeing as we only just met this morning. But, I was wondering if you'd like to come study with me after school. Anywhere you want to study, it's fine with me, but if you don't want to, that's cool too. I mean, I know I wouldn't want to trust a random person with my after school life if I only just met them, but I would if they were sexy gods...'_

_'Such confidence. LOL, just kidding. I'd love to study with you. It would actually bring my grades to a soaring height, especially if you helped me.'_

"All right class, hand in your papers, time's up."

Passing up my paper to the front, the bell rings and I go out of the room, only to pulled into a dark crevice by none other than... "Isaac?"

"Sorry, I didn't really know how else to get your attention... But I was wondering if you'd wanna skip? Monday's are pretty boring anyway, it's the rest of the week that gives you a kick."

"Oh, Isaac," my voice trails, and I look at the ground for a moment before staring into his eyes. That beautiful mixture of gray and blue threatening to make me get lost in his gaze... "I'd love to. Monday's aren't in my best interest either."

I can tell by the smile on his face that he's over joyed. "Awesome. I know a place we can go, a marsh actually. It has a really pretty willow tree, I think you'll like it."

"It sounds pretty... maybe I will. When are we going?"

"Now." Isaac grabs my hand and pulls me outside, slipping through the early morning shadows.

I actually think I'll love this 'marsh'.

I think I'll love it a lot.

* * *

Yes, so this is Part ONE of my epic trilogy. I will probably upload the other two today, but I am definitely working on a three piece! Ok, so, yea, This is you present for being so patient with me while I had writers block. ^-^ I SALUTE.

I didn't use any songs for this chapter, but I _did _use YouTube. I'm watching Cry play The Walking Dead, and later on, I'm gonna watch PewDiePie play Amnesia.

I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
